<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wakfutalia by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820190">Wakfutalia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Wakfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Wakfu au, old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakfu au, with hetalia characters instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wakfutalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, what I had going was each god had country names, while humans from each country had the human names instead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the?”</p><p>The villagers looked up as the sky, seconds ago still sunny, darkened and mist clouded the surroundings.</p><p>“What the? What’s this?”</p><p>A light glowed in the alleyway, so bright the entire village was cast in its blue gleam. But nobody payed attention to it, still too focused on the weather.</p><p>Eventually, the light died down, and in its place was…a person?</p><p>That’s right. A person. A badass-looking person dressed in a badass long cape, with a badass looking sword. Only he could look so badass while pushing a cradle.</p><p>Meanwhile, the villagers just ignored him and continued debating on the sudden change of weather. He just walked past them all and they didn’t even question it.<br/>“Hmm, smells like a storm.”</p><p>The man looked around at the villagers. “Nope, not this one, not that one either…”</p><p>Leaving the village behind him, he pushed the cradle onto the bridge, thinking to himself. Maybe the one wasn’t in this village, but surely he would find someone to take care of this kiddo. This was Germany, after all. His bruder was always so responsible and shit.</p><p>He walked past a tall man with a long coat. The strange thing was, he had horns and ominous glowing eyes.</p><p>“Hiya…Got a minute to spare?”</p><p>Lol, no. He did not have time for shit like this. Walking past the strange creature with glowing eyes, he continued on his way.</p><p>“Yeah, the last one of your life!”</p><p>Letting out an evil laugh, the creature swiped off the cape covering his body, revealing two more of the same species, whatever the heck they were. With large horns and their face hid in shadow by their individual coats, nobody could really tell.</p><p>Surrounding the front, left, and right sides of the man, they cackled loudly.</p><p>He really did not have time for this shit.<br/>Moments later, all three creatures screamed as he simply kicked them off the bridge, landing with a grand splash in the river. Annoying little things.<br/>He adjusted the blanket in the cradle carefully. Crap. He hadn’t hurt the little thing, had he?</p><p>“Bravo, bravo! Impressive, really…”</p><p>Are. You. Fucking. Serious.</p><p>Another dude in hood? Behind him this time? Did everyone want to copy his awesome cape today?</p><p>“It didn’t take you long to get rid of my underlings. It goes to show that looks can be deceiving.”</p><p>Was that an insult?</p><p>He narrowed his ruby-red eyes, but otherwise didn’t respond. Come on, he had a mission. Why did everything decide to interrupt the awesome him today?</p><p>A flash step forward, and the hooded man was right in front of him, pushing his foot against the cradle, forcing him to stop walking.</p><p>“Take me for example. I suffer from a terrible hunger that pushes me to devour wakfu, the life source of all living things,” The hooded man continued. “And then my trackers find a wakfu source of immeasurable power-enough to satiate my hunger for all eternity.”</p><p>Dude. Are you insane?</p><p>“But enough talk!” The hooded man rubbed his hands together and giggled creepily. “The time has come to tell me where you get that formidable power from.” Adding to the end of his sentence, “Just what are you hiding in that cradle?”</p><p>His red eyes twitched. “Alright, psycho, get the hell out of here or face the wrath of the awesome Prussia!”</p><p>His eyes widened. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Damn, he just slipped up bad, real bad! Better walk away right. Now. He wasn’t supposed to reveal his identity!</p><p>He had just walked one step when the hooded man reappeared in front of him again. Damn him and his flash steps.</p><p>“Show me your true nature!” He snarled. “Don’t go soft on me or I’ll crush you like a bug!”</p><p>"You dare challenge a god?" Prussia drew his blade.</p><p>“Fuck you,” he growled, before swinging the flat side of his blade straight at the hooded man’s stomach, the sheer impact sending him flying backwards before he snapped out of stunned mode and dug his foot into the rough surface of the bridge.</p><p>Prussia charged towards him again, but the hooded man was too quick.</p><p>With a flick of his hand, time paused.<br/>It paused.</p><p>Tick tock. These few seconds bought him precious time, and he used it to his advantage, running towards Prussia.</p><p>Tick tock. He plucked the sword out of Prussia’s grasp.</p><p>Tick tock. He brought it down on his enemy.<br/>Too late, Prussia’s eyes widened.</p><p>Bam! Now it was his turn to go sliding into the bridge’s walls.</p><p>The hooded man stood over him. Prussia couldn’t see his face, since it was cast in shadow, but he was pretty sure he was smiling smugly at him right now.</p><p>“Not much use without your mighty sword, are you?” He raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner mockingly. “Not much of a god now, are you?”</p><p>Prussia glared at him. He lifted a hand to his head, blood running slowly dripping down from his wound. He should have just killed him right from the start. Curse his own kindness.</p><p>“Graah!” He lifted his fist and punched the man in the nose.</p><p>Or at least he thought he had.</p><p>The fiend reappeared behind him, sword still in hand, and struck. Prussia gave a cry of agony as his back was severely mutilated and blood gushed out of his wound.</p><p>“Ah yes,” the man mused. “Prussian determination. How touching. But now-” He raised the blade, “It’s time for me to end it.”<br/>                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>In the middle of nowhere, there was a peculiar sight. A man sat in chains on a bench beside his guardian, while another, smaller man surveyed the surroundings.</p><p>“Come on, guys. You’re seriously gonna send me to prison just for stealing an apple?”</p><p>The smaller man hummed thoughtfully before taking a bite of the apple. “Save your breath, aru. You still have a long way to your new home.”</p><p>His prisoner groaned. “Just for an apple? One tiny little apple?”</p><p>“You know the saying,” his guardian shrugged. “Who steals an egg, steals a cow.”</p><p>“You damn bounty hunters…” The prisoner stared at his chains before his eyebrows furrowed in anger. “You’re all the same! You stole to feed my family! So you can keep your old sayings to yourselves!”</p><p>“Whatever you say. Stealing is still stealing, no matter what the reason.”</p><p>“Why you-” The prisoner growled, before being interrupted by a cry of “Dad!”</p><p>All turned towards the source of the cry. A little girl, clad in rags, looking at her father tearfully. “Dad…”</p><p>“Mia, go back home,” the prisoner ordered. “Tell Mum that I’ve…got to run an errand.” He shifted uncomfortably and avoided her gaze. “I’ll…I’ll come back later.”</p><p>She refused to let herself be fooled. Blinking, more tears appeared in her blue eyes. “Dad…”<br/>The smaller man walked up to his partner. “I know that look.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I know. I’m sorry, Yao, but I just can’t go on like this anymore.”</p><p>Grabbing the keys, he unlocked the chains. “Go.”</p><p>The prisoner looked up, surprised. He stood up and walked over to his little girl slowly, as though afraid this was a trick, but when both men made no move to stop him, he broke into a run and swept her up in his arms.</p><p>He looked back at them, before slowly walking away. “Thank you…”</p><p>The larger man looked down at his weapon, hands trembling before finally dropping it onto the grass.</p><p>“So, you’ve made your decision at last, aru? You’re hanging your sword?”</p><p>“Yes, old pal.” He hung his head. “This is where our paths part.”</p><p>Yao stretched his hand out. Grasping the man’s hand in his own, he smiled. “May the great Prussia watch over you. Good luck, Frederick. Old Fritz, my friend.”</p><p>Old Fritz punched Yao’s shoulder lightly. “You’re one to talk. You’re over 4000.”</p><p>“So I am.” Yao laughed and patted his shoulder, walking away slowly. “Goodbye! 再见!” He called over his shoulder.</p><p>“Good luck, Yao! Take care of yourself!” Old Fritz waved.</p><p>When Yao was out of sight, he slumped back down on the bench. “I never managed to dig up a good treasure, anyway…” he lamented, eyebrows furrowed. Well, he might as well get started. Back to Prussia.<br/>                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Old Fritz had the shock of his life.</p><p>On the bridge.</p><p>A fellow Prussian.</p><p>Dying. Bleeding. Struggling for air.</p><p>“Hallo? Can you hear me?” Alarm in his tone, he dashed over to the old man, shaking his shoulders gently, trying to get a response. He looked so fragile, he was worried he would make his pain worse if he accidentally cracked a bone or something similar.</p><p>The Prussian’s red eyes were glazed over. “Nein, nein…I-” he choked out. “I-can’t go yet…”</p><p>“Stay calm! I’ll get help,” Old Fritz was about to run off to the village when a bloodied hand grasped his tunic, still surprisingly strong.</p><p>“Nein,” he croaked out. “I…I will be gone soon. Promise-me,” he pleaded, a horrible emptiness in his eyes. “Take care-of-him...”</p><p>With the last of his strength, he tilted his head towards the right. Old Fritz stared. A cradle?</p><p>The Prussian took a shuddering breath. “He-was-lucky. He didn’t take his wakfu, unlike…me.”</p><p>A final short breath, and his limbs jerked before he became completely still. Sombre expression on Old Fritz’s face, he closed the old man’s eyes gently.</p><p>A loud cry split the air.</p><p>Oh, yes! The child!</p><p>Walking over to the cradle, he had a little peek.<br/>Another pair of ruby-red eyes stared at him, with a head of short white-grey hair to match. Yep. Definitely Prussian.</p><p>He wailed again. Old Fritz winced. This child was loud.</p><p>Picking him up, he rocked him gently, rubbing circles into his back. “There, there, little one.”</p><p>Gradually, the child’s cries eased into little hiccups and the occasional whimper.</p><p>Old Fritz stared back at the child. “Was that your grandpa?” He asked gently. “Can you feel his absence in your heart?” He wrapped an arm around the little boy, hoping to make him feel better. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Of course, the little boy just looked back at him uncomprehendingly.</p><p>Old Fritz smiled. “By Prussia! What do you know? All I had to do was hang my sword up to find my fabulous treasure at last!”</p><p>The child stared at him.</p><p>Then, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, forming a smile.<br/>                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Gilbert!” A loud voice called upstairs.</p><p>The young adult snuggled deeper into the bed. “What is it, Old Fritz?”</p><p>“Get down here now!”</p><p>“Hmmm, coming…” Gilbert yawned stepped onto the floor, a little chick following him.</p><p>Running downstairs, he asked again in irritation, “What is it? The awesome me is too awesome to be woken up this early!”</p><p>He turned to the little chick that had been hopping down the stairs. “Right, Gilbird?”</p><p>It cocked its fluffy yellow head. Gilbert laughed, picked him up and ruffled his feathers. Gyah, he was so soft and…</p><p>“Gilbert!”</p><p>He sighed, entering the room of his caretaker. “Yeah?”</p><p>Clang! Old Fritz brought his hammer down on metal. “Finally awake, eh?” he asked, looking up. “Come on. Let’s go eat some stew. You’ve been sleeping long enough.”</p><p>Stew? Okay… Gilbert shrugged.<br/>                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Yao hummed a melody to himself as he strolled along. He hadn’t seen his ex-bounty hunter partner in some time, and he was on the way there. He wondered how much his friend’s adopted son had grown. Strangely enough, that little chick had never grown much over the years ever since Gilbert had found him…</p><p>So deep in thought was Yao that he didn’t hear a call of “Excuse me!”</p><p>Yao blinked in surprise as a man rode up to him on a horse, scowling. Pulling on its reins, the horse came to a complete stop. Looking down, he asked irritably, “I said, excuse me! Didn’t you hear me?”</p><p>Yao shook his head no. “Sorry, aru. What was it you wanted?”</p><p>The man grumbled under his breath before another man, albeit dressed more elegantly, came riding up to Yao.</p><p>“Ah, I apologize. Arthur here always acts like this, oui.” Turning to his companion, he rebuked him softly. “Losing your temper at a lady isn’t very gentlemanly, is it, non?”</p><p>“Lady? Why you-” Yao growled, getting out his wok and ladle. “I’m a male, aru!”</p><p>Arthur took one look at the smaller Chinese and scoffed. “Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Yao was about to bash the blonde’s head in with his cooking utensils when Arthur’s companion gave him a look. Huffing in annoyance, Arthur crossed his arms and looked away.</p><p>“My apologies for mistaking your gender. Before we go, may we know if this is the road to Prussia?” the other stranger enquired.</p><p>Yao gave one last glare at Arthur, still refusing to meet his gaze, before replying, “Yes.”</p><p>“Thank you. Arthur, let’s go.”</p><p>“As you wish, your Majesty.” Arthur sighed, but looked like he was planning how best to clobber Yao with the staff at his side.</p><p>Both gave their horses to set off at a gallop. Yao watched them go, wondering about the strange encounter.</p><p>Arthur had called the other man ‘your Majesty’. What was royalty doing all the way out here?<br/>                                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Am, am num num num…”</p><p>“Gilbert, eat your food slowly,” Old Fritz gently chided him.</p><p>Gilbert swallowed, before letting out an obnoxiously loud belch. When the other patrons glared at him disapprovingly, he grinned cheekily. “Kesesesese~”</p><p>“Heavens, aru,” someone remarked. “Looks like someone had a very good meal…”</p><p>“Yao!” Old Fritz looked pleasantly surprised. “Have a seat.”</p><p>When Yao had settled down at the same table. “So, Yao, how’s your business coming along? Any trouble?”</p><p>Yao waved a hand. “Oh, you know, it’s fine. Nothing much, really. My brother’s currently helping me watch over it. You were right, Frederick. Shovelling around like that really isn’t the way to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>